


The Broken Clock

by Kdaq6



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdaq6/pseuds/Kdaq6
Summary: An AU where Tessa has left with Jem and left Will behind broken hearted.The Clave has decided for him that he must be in an arranged marriage with a girl he has never met.Will he ever open his heart again?
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood, Charlotte Branwell/Henry Branwell, Sophie Collins/Gideon Lightwood, Will Herondale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

London, 1875

“Pull yourself together, Evy.” She whispered to herself as the coach pulled up to the Institute. “Many girls have had arranged marriages for hundreds of years and have been perfectly happy.”  
She stepped down onto the pavement, tugging her cloak tighter around her shoulders, and took her bag in her hand. Steeling her spine, she walked up the stairs and raised her hand to knock when the door flew open.  
“Hello! You must be Miss Cartwright!” A women, older than she but not much, said cheerfully  
She nodded “Elvira. Evy” She added fast with a curtsy  
“Come in, come in. I am Charlotte.” She showed Evy inside with a warm smile.  
She wanted to ask about the man she was to marry. She tried to remember what she had been told about him. She handed a servant her cloak and hat.  
Charlotte inspected the rather short young woman. “A blonde. He won’t like that” she murmured to herself.  
“What was that?” Evy glanced at her  
“Nothing.. You dont happen to be Irish do you?” She said slowly  
Elvira blinked at her confused “No, I’m from Leeds. Why?”  
“No reason!” She said fast leading her through the halls.  
Elvira studied the paintings as best she could as they walked into an office. There she saw a man and opened her mouth to introduce herself.  
“Oh this is my husband, Henry” Charlotte said sensing the nerves practically radiating off Elvira.  
“Oh” She breathed soft nodding.  
Henry glanced at Charlotte “No sign of him” he whispered in her ear. Charlotte chewed her lip  
“Well he has to be here” She whispered back “He couldn’t have just disappeared today of all days.”  
The girl watched them curiously, feeling even more nervous than she had just a moment prior.  
“ I sent Gabriel and Cecily looking” Henry whispered to his wife “But I fear he does not want to be found.”  
“Miss?” Elvira piped up “Well.. you see.. I have rather a burning question and no one will answer it for me. Can you?”  
She nodded gesturing to an open chair.  
Elvira sat slow and looked at the couple “ Why am I marrying this man? I mean why is it an arranged marriage? I thought there was rather an emphasis on love matches and this is not one.”  
Charlotte sighed heavily “You are not wrong. We do emphasize marrying the one your soul loves always… but…. The people in charge- the ones over even me- fear that there are too few Shadowhunter children being born. There’s my son but then our Institute only has one pureblood couple. I do not mind mixed marriages myself but they were insistent on marrying our single pureblood to one from another area to create a strong child, I’m afraid.”  
Understanding dawned on Elvira. “ So I am here to be a broodmare”  
A sharp laugh rang out from behind them. Charlotte and Henry looked relieved yet annoyed. Elvira turned and her eyes fell on the single most handsome man she had ever seen in her 18years. He was tall, though most were compared to her, with a strong jaw and build. What really caught her attention and caused a blush to stain her cheeks were the dark jet black hair that contrasted with the bluest eyes she had come across. It should be illegal for a man’s eyes to be so blue.  
“Yes miss I am quite afraid you are here to be a broodmare, which makes me your stud” He said with a more than hint of bitterness in his tone.  
Charlotte frowned “What a way to greet her” She chided him  
Elvira did not reply as any was frozen on her tongue.  
The man-her fiance she supposed- sighed even heavier than Charlotte had “Fine”  
He turned to Evy and bowed “Hello, Miss...anyway I am William Herondale and I suppose I am to marry you” he flopped into the other empty seat beside her.  
She cleared her throat, realizing that they were waiting for her reply, “I’m Elvira.”  
He smirked at her “I suppose you didn’t pick that name”  
She frowned “Does anyone?”  
He shrugged “I would’ve if I had been given the chance.”  
She studied him for a moment and kept her hands folded in her lap.  
He turned to Charlotte “Did you know she was blonde?”  
Charlotte frowned at him “No, but she is right there , Will”  
He turned to her “Yes. I can see that” he said with something akin to a sneer but not quite  
Elvira nearly flinched at the tone. She looked at him with blank grey eyes then turned to Charlotte “ I’m afraid I am rather tired from my journey. Now that we have met, might I trouble you to see my room?”  
Charlotte nodded fast “Oh of course my dear. “ She pulled a rope and a servant came, showing Elvira out of the room.  
Charlotte turned to Will and sighed “You couldn’t have at least tried to be friendly? What if she didn't understand your sarcasm?”  
He shrugged “If she did not then our marriage will not be a happy one.”  
Charlotte sat beside him “Please do not decide that before you give it a chance.”  
He swallowed hard. “I wish...i wish..”  
She nodded “I know.”  
He sighed a bit and glanced at the door Elvira had just exited from “I suppose I should apologize to her” he made a face  
Charlotte smiled and kissed his head as she stood “That would be nice, yes”  
He pushed himself out of his chair “Right. Out of the frying pan..” Will sauntered out of the room, masking the ache of his heart with a show of confidence.  
Charlotte watched him go sadly. She took her husband’s hand “Is this a mistake?”  
“ Not as though you had much of a choice, Char.” he said soft  
She nodded “ I just want him to be happy. Is that so much to ask?”

Will went up the stairs planning his apology in his head.  
“Brief and to the point.” he said to himself. He stood in the hall and looked for a room with a door open after he realized he did not know which would be hers.  
“...Thank you Esme. you have been a great help.” he heard the Northern accent of Miss Cartwright and followed it, nodding his head to the servant as she passed.  
He stopped in the doorway of Elvira’s room. She had her case on her bed and was looking around the space.  
“To your liking?”  
She spun around surprised “Oh! Oh it’s you. “  
“Sorry to disappoint” He shrugged  
“That’s not what..” she sighed and shook her head “Is there something I can do?”  
He cleared his throat uncomfortably “Well see.. The thing is… I was rude down there. I apologize”  
She nodded “Accepted. I know this is not what either of us want.”  
He blinked at her bluntness “Well you’re to the point.”  
“Would you rather I beat around the bush?” She raised a brow at him  
“I guess not”  
“Right. The facts are we dont know each other. We are not in love. But here we are, getting married in order to fulfill some quota of Shadowhunter children that they decided they needed.”  
He watched her surprised, yet relieved that someone seemed to at least understand a little.  
“Did you leave someone behind?” he asked her.  
She shook her head “Not I. “ she looked at him “Did you?”  
“Since I’ve always been at this place it would be difficult to leave someone behind” He replied  
She smirked “Nice aversion.”  
He could not help the slight frown at how well she instantly saw through him. He wanted a snarky reply but all he managed was “You’re rather short.”  
She laughed and covered her mouth” Yes. I suppose I am.”  
“Why?”  
“For the same reason I have blonde hair I suppose. “  
“Which is?”  
“I would guess it has something to do with my parents”  
“You’d guess?”  
She just nodded and opened her small trunk, pulling out four thick books and placing them on her side table.  
“You read?” He perked up and crossed to the table to pick up the books.  
“Do you not?” She replied quickly  
“Ha Ha’ He looked at the spines “These are all history books”  
She nodded and he gave her a look  
“What?” she said  
“ These are boring books, Elvira. Not even a smidge of fun.”  
“Books don’t have to have pictures to be fun, Will”  
He smiled a bit at that “I was referring to fiction. Dickens. Hugo. Shakespeare.”  
She started to tell him that she had read some of them too but he had dashed out of her room fast. He comes back with a look of excitement, holding three books in his hand.  
“Here. if you are to be my wife you must be versed in the best books of our age.”  
She took them from his hands. Great Expectations. Nicholas Nickleby. Jane Eyre.  
She had read them before. Jane Eyre she had read three times. But something about the look on his face made her smile and accept them “Thank you, I am sure I will enjoy them immensely.”  
He nodded fast “And I have more where those came from.”  
She ran her hand over the spines. He watched her a bit “Just be careful with the Dickens. They were a gift from..a dear friend.”  
She nodded “I shall treasure them. Can I not persuade you to borrow one of my history books?’  
He shook his head “Not if you want a live husband”  
She laughed soft and agreed “Very well.”  
As they both stood there in somewhat awkward silence, the pair each noticed something about the other but kept silent.  
Evy noticed a rune that was starting to fade a little.  
Will noticed a scar that ran along the base of her neck.  
Neither asked the other for the story behind these things.  
Will cleared his throat “Well. I best be off. Demons dont hunt themselves.”  
She smiled a bit and nodded. He turned to go but paused when she called his name.  
“Thank you for the books… and I hope.. That we can be friends.”  
He looked at the tiny woman he was set to bind his whole life to, one he just barely knew but nodded anyway “I have no doubt we will be.”  
He exited as fast as he had come in and Elvira smiled a bit. She sat in her bed and settled in to reread Jane Eyre. As she lost herself in its pages, she heard some talking in the hallway. She could hear that one belonged to Will, the other a female voice she did not recognize. She listened to the sound of his voice for a moment chewing her lip before turning back to the book.

“I’m fine Cecy” He said attempting to brush his sister off as he walked to his room  
“No you are not. You’re bleeding” She hissed at him  
He waved a hand “Occupational hazard”  
She crossed her arms stubbornly “You are not allowed to die before my wedding. Or yours.”  
He sighed heavily and let him inspect his wound. When she was satisfied it was not that bad she watched her older brother.  
“Was she pretty?”  
He shrugged “She has blonde hair”  
Cecily had to cover her mouth to hide her burst of laughter. “That is your just desserts for being cruel to Gabriel and Gideon! Your wife is to be a blonde! Gabriel will love that”  
He frowned at her a bit and tried to think of something else to say about Elvira.  
“Oh well her first name is Elvira which is unfortunate. She’s short. She isn’t Irish which is a relief. She has greyish eyes” he shrugged “likes boring books”  
She smiled at him and squeezed his arm “You must allow yourself to give this-her- a chance.”  
He shrugged as he walked towards his bedroom “Maybe.”  
Cecily watched her brother go heart hurting for the pain he was in. she watched him disappear into his bedroom and went to find Gabriel to tell him of the new blonde arrival.

Will flopped on his bed. His arm smarted from the cut that had already stopped bleeding. He could not believe that mere months after he lost his other half and his love that the Clave was forcing him into marriage with some girl he only met that day. He had one month to get to know his future wife. One month. He rested his hand over his slightly faded rune and squeezed his eyes closed to hold in tears.  
“Oh Jem… Why did you have to go and leave me?” he sighed. He closed his eyes and pictured his best friend, his brother, his parabatai. He also pictured a woman who owned his heart and felt it tighten with pain.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Elvira sat in the parlor turning the page of Great Expectations when Will meandered in and flopped in a chair near her. She looked up “Oh hello” she had not seen much of him since that first day.   
“Did you pick that one first?” he asked gesturing to the book on her lap  
She shook her head, the action causing a curl to fall into her face “No I already finished Jane Eyre.”   
He sat up “Oh. Did you like it?”  
She smiled and nodded. She had liked the book more each time she read it.   
“I very much understand Jane “ she said  
“Why?”  
She shrugged nonchalantly “You know when she says to Mr. Rochester about being poor, obscure, plain and little? Well that is me in a nutshell”  
He blinked at her “oh”  
She smiled at him “It’s ok. Truly. I could be a worse fictional character”  
He studied her a bit “And your current read?”  
She looked down at it “I like Pip. I do not like Estella”  
He tilted his head “Why?”   
She liked it when he did that. It gave him a boyish appearance and lightened some of the constant weight in his eyes.  
“She’s quite rude to Pip. he spends his whole life trying to be worthy of her and win her and she’s still too haughty of him and picks another”  
He listened to her reasoning and nodded “I can see that. I suppose it depends on how you view love.”  
“ For me…” She trailed off” I want only one great love. And he will be my only choice for happiness”  
He stood suddenly “I am glad you’re enjoying them”   
Elvira watched as Will about ran out of the room nearly bowling over his sister who was on her way into the room.  
“Goodness he is in a hurry!” Cecily commented sitting beside her future sister-in-law  
She nodded “Must’ve been something I said”  
Cecily noted the book in her hand “Ah was that a meeting of the future spouses book club?” She teased  
Elvira smiled at her and looked at the door then back at Cecily. “Can you keep a secret?”  
She nodded excitedly “We are to be sisters. Of course!”  
Elvira smiled “ I have read all the books he lent me before. One I had read three times.”  
Cecily stared “Did you just pretend to reread them?”  
She shook her head “ No I am genuinely rereading them.”  
“But why not tell him that?”  
Elvira sighed soft with a smile “ Well. you see. Things are awkward since we have to get married and we don’t know each other.. When he came back with the books he looked so excited to share them with me and I did not have the heart to tell him. It gives us something to talk about.”  
Cecily looked at her warmly “That is.. That is so sweet.”  
Elvira shook her head “I like discussing them with him.”  
“You could try talking about yourselves. Worked for me and Gabriel.”  
She smiled at her future sister “All in time”

Will heard the conversation between his sister and fiance. He had turned around to apologize for his rudeness and heard the whole thing. He couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face or the way it warmed his heart, if only a little. He couldnt deny that the woman he was set to marry was sweet at the very least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter because the next one is the wedding  
> I have the first 4-5 chapters completed already


	3. Chapter 3

They continued to discuss the books and he lent her other ones that she had already read in the days leading up to their wedding. There was no party the night before as was customary as it was an arranged marriage and not a heart one.  
Esme came into Elvira’s bedroom with a letter in hand “This came for you miss.”  
She blinked “Thank you”  
She sat back on her bed, hair down and wild as she had not had the chance to put it up for the wedding and opened the letter that bore unfamiliar handwriting.

_“Dear Miss Cartwright,_

_I know you do not know me but I felt that i had to write to you as you are going to marry my best friend very soon. He will open up to you in his time- which will probably take a while knowing the stubbornness of Will and the sheer amount of pain he is in- but when he does be ready to hold him close to your heart. I am sure you have noticed in your time together how quickly he wraps himself around it. What you need to know about William Herondale before you marry him is that he is brave, true, kind, annoying, funny, afraid of ducks, a lover of words, and most of all the kind of man who puts the health and happiness of others far above his own. I wish I had the chance to know you. I know that your marriage to Will is happening under less than ideal circumstances. My dearest wish is that you will come to love him with your whole self and that he will feel the same. Know my dearest love and best wishes are with you both. Thank you for taking on our Will._   
_Yours with a full heart,_   
_Jem Carstairs_   
_P.s dont show him this letter yet.”_

Elvira set it down stunned. Who was this Jem who had written her such a sweet letter about her marriage to Will? She felt in her heart that he was an important figure.

Elvira stood downstairs in her traditional wedding dress, hair curled but down for once waiting for her groom who was , as in the first day they had met, nowhere to be seen. Everyone was panicked except for the bride who stood there waiting serenely. The letter from an unknown sender had brought a sense of peace to her heart. Charlotte, Henry, Cecily and even Gabriel were rushing around and assuring her.  
She blinked suddenly “I’ll go find him”  
She looked around and felt like someone was telling her that he was in the library, in a secret corner.  
She peeked around and saw him “Isn’t the bride supposed to run away on her wedding day, not the groom?”  
He looked up fast, sniffed and wiped his face”I’m so sorry”  
She went to him and knelt beside him”It’s ok”  
She studied his face, the raw pain in his blue eyes and covered his hand with hers  
“You don’t have to tell me, Will. I ache for the pain you are in. I promise to never cause you any.”  
“You know you cannot promise that”  
She smiled a bit “I know. But i can try.” she stood and offered her hand “Come one of them will blow a gasket if we aren’t there soon.”  
Will took her offered hand and kissed her fingers “It isn’t you , you know”  
She looked at him “Yes. i know”  
They walked back to the others, Will not letting go of her hand.

“Found him. He was having trouble with the tie.”  
He pressed her hand a bit grateful and nodded “Damn thing. I was trying to give it a pox when she saved me”  
“I;m not sure if I saved you or the tie” she shrugged  
Everyone chuckled nervously. Charlotte led them forward to lead their ceremony. The words were slightly different from normal but the ending was the same. Will was married to Elvira Cartwright-no Herondale.  
He pressed a very chaste kiss to her lips which caused her to turn bright red.  
Will took her hand and they led the way to their wedding supper. He glanced down at the woman beside him who was quiet.  
“You ok?  
Elvira nodded “Just taking it all in, I suppose.”  
He nodded in agreement “We still have to inscribe our marriage runes.”  
“Oh you want to do that tonight? I wasn’t thinking we’d…”  
Now it was his turn to blush as he nodded “Nor I. but as we are man and wife we should have the runes to back it up.”  
She smiled at him soft as they entered the larger room set aside for food and some dancing.  
Henry insisted that Evy and Will open the evening with a dance.  
“Oh I assure you,I am not a good dancer” Elvira said trying to deflect and hating to be the center of attention.  
Will, who did not tend to be either, took her hand in his and led her to the middle of the room.  
“I’m really not that good” she whispered  
He grinned “good thing you’re dancing with a professional”  
She rolled her eyes at him as they began to dance. As she rarely attended balls or danced at the ones she did go to, Elvira had forgotten how intimate dancing could be. As they danced together, the rest of the world and the other couples seemed to melt away for Evy. His impossibly blue eyes bore into hers. She mentally prayed that any children they may have one day have those same blue eyes.  
“Are we supposed to talk while dancing?” she said softly to break into the silence they had been in.  
He smirked “Usually about the weather or the number of other couples.”  
She blinked as he turned her “It’s London. It’s always raining and there are only three other couples here at this moment. “  
He smiled “It doesn’t always rain”  
She nodded seriously “yes sometimes it snows”  
He laughed a bit , his hand going to her waist for the particular section of the dance. When their hands connected, she felt the unfamiliar pressure of his wedding band. She found that she liked it.

The dancing and eating continued for a long while. Will looked around the increasingly crowded room for his wife- which was an odd thought indeed. He grimaced when instead he spotted Magnus Bane crossing the room to him.  
“Ah William. I suppose congratulations are in order.”  
He nodded “Thank you kindly. “  
“She’s a short thing. For a Shadowhunter especially.”  
He shrugged “i’ve yet to see her fight or anything but I’m sure she can hold her own or they would not have sent her.”  
“Unless they wanted rid of her”  
Will frowned at him “Careful, Bane, that is my brand new wife you speak of”  
Will went back to scanning the room for her and finally saw her near a side table, alone, hiding a yawn behind her hand and holding a glass of punch in the other. He let himself watch her for a moment. She was watching the ones still dancing, like Cecily and Gabriel. He nodded to Magnus who stopped him and said  
“He’d be proud, William. I know it.”  
Will swallowed hard “Thanks” he hurried away.  
He crossed the room to Evy “I’m going to go up to bed soon. They already moved your things into my bedroom so you can come up when you want to.”  
She nodded “Let me say goodnight to Cecy and then I will join you.” she smiled gratefully  
Elvira called to her sister-in-law and hugged her tight “Goodnight , dear” she said  
Cecy returned the hug hard “Goodnight, sister, and good luck”she winked at her  
Elvira turned red and caught up to Will.  
He smiled a bit at her “you look exhausted”  
She nodded “Oh I am. I am not a party person normally.”  
They both changed into night clothes and when Elvira exited from her changing screen, her husband held a stele in his hand  
“Ready?” he asked  
She nodded blushing and sat on the bed. She moved the neckline of her nightgown so he could press the stele into her skin. The intimacy of the act had her turning a deep red colour.  
He finished and they switched spots. Her colour did not go down as she was dangerously close to Will’s lips. She straightened as soon as she could and they stood there for a moment just looking at each other.  
Will climbed into bed and she did the same.  
He looked at her “Hey Evy?”  
“Yes?”  
“I know that you already read all those books”  
She flushed”How?”  
“I heard you tell Cecy and well.. I think its nice.. And well.. You’re not like Jane Eyre. I mean you are small and I don’t rightly know if you’re poor but you’re not plain.”  
She stared and he cleared his throat “well..Night” he turned over to sleep.  
After she was sure he was completely asleep, Elvira reached for a piece of paper and a pencil, writing on top of a book.  
 _“Dear Mr. Carstairs,_

_Thank you so much for your kind letter. It was a balm to soothe my soul on my wedding day. I hope that I can make Will happy as it pains me to see the ache in his eyes that never seems to subside. Your words warmed my heart in ways you may never know. To be frank, I am not entirely sure just who you are. I have not asked Will about his past or his days before I arrived and Charlotte and his sister seem hesitant to do so as well. All I can say, is I know you must have been extremely important to him and he to you. It makes us kindred spirits as we both share a common affection for one William Herondale. You were correct; he does wind his way around one’s heart alarmingly fast._   
_I hope to hear from you again._   
_Yours Truly,_   
_Elvira Herondale._

She reread and sealed her letter in an envelope. She addressed it with the small return on the corner of her own letter. After she turned out the lamp, she turned to the sleeping man beside her, smoothed his black hair off his brow and pressed a kiss to his forehead  
“Goodnight, my husband. I pray I bring you joy” she whispered before settling down and falling asleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters yet!


	4. Chapter 4

The next weeks passed in steady succession and Elvira and Will fell into a comfortable routine of work and discussing their days and the books that Will was making Evy read over supper. They regularly took long walks in London, for Elvira wanted to familiarize herself with the large city. Each night ended with Elvira waiting for him to be asleep and her pressing a kiss to his forehead. The mysterious Jem became a penpal of sorts and he encouraged her when the days seemed long and the nights longer of Will not opening up or acting as more than an acquaintance towards her. She still had not found the courage to ask who this man was. Charlotte grabbed her by the arm one day about three months after her marriage and had a worried look on her face.  
“We got word of a visitor who is coming today for the evening and it has rather upset Will.”  
Elvira frowned “Where is he?”  
She shrugged “He ran off!”  
Elvira nodded “ He does that alot. Out the door or up the stairs?”  
She pointed to the door and Elvira grabbed her cloak.   
“Evy, is that safe?” Charlotte asked  
“I have a hunch where he may be and he is my husband. If he needs someone.. I’d like it to be me”   
Elvira left without another word and searched for her lost husband. The same nudging feeling that told her he’d be in the library on her wedding day told her to go to the bridge he liked to stop at on their walks. She tried to remember the way. After one or two wrong turns, she finally ended up at the foot of the bridge and sure enough, there stood Will Herondale. His shoulders were hunched and his eyes down on the river. It had not taken her long, as her letters to Jem were evidence to, for her to fall in love with her husband. Her heart swelled with affection for the man as she walked up to him and leaned on the railing beside him.  
“I was about to send out a search party for you.”  
He started and looked down at her”Oh. Hello.”  
She looked up”What’s wrong?”  
He shook his head”It’s nothing. Just news from Charlotte”  
She remembered a line from her last letter from Jem. He had encouraged her to finally ask Will to talk to her in a more intimate way.  
She took a breath and rested her hand on his arm “I can tell you’re upset. It’s ok if you do not want to talk but if you do, know that I am always here to listen to you.”   
He looked at her for a long moment”It’s a rather long story”  
“ I don’t have anywhere else to be” she replied softly  
He nodded “I had a parabati. Jem”  
She held in her reaction at the name. So that’s who he is.  
“He.. he was my other half. My best friend. But he was sickly. Always had been. He was in constant pain and was taking too much opium to cope.”  
She made a quiet sympathetic sound which for some reason prompted him to take her hand off his arm and hold it in his.  
“Last year, I helped save this girl named Tessa. She was beautiful and funny and loved books and life.” he sighed “ I fell in love with her.”  
She nodded but didn’t say anything.  
“Jem also fell in love with her. I thought she cared for me but she also cared for him. And she accepted when he proposed”  
She watched as her husband let go of her hand and threw his arms open “What was I to do? Try to steal a girl from my dying friend? Anyway. He had to go-well chose to go- to the Silent City to try and heal. and...Tessa went with him.”  
Her heart broke in half for him as the sad look in his eyes spread across his face   
“ I should have expected it”  
Elvira frowned “Why?”  
“No one - except Jem- could ever love me. And if i ever loved someone, they’ll die or leave”  
She blinked “Will i can name a few who love you and you love back. They’re not going anywhere”   
“I’m not sure Cecily counts” he smirked  
“Only if you discount her”   
He shook his head “Tessa is returning. Tonight. I dont know how long. How can I face her? Is she back for good?”  
Her heart stopped and her blood ran cold. She’d have to face this beautiful, smart, amazing Tessa? The one her husband loved?  
Elvira carefully considered her reply. “Will.” she made him look at her “I cannot pretend to know how you have felt, losing your parabatai and the love of your life all at once. I can, however, relate to being alone. I am so sorry you were alone. But neither of us are anymore. We have Charlotte and Henry and Cecily and Gabriel and Gideon and Sophie.”   
He made a face at the mention of the Lightwoods  
“And furthermore-” she added “you have me by your side and in your corner for however little that is worth.”  
He studied her close and smiled just a bit   
“I promise you that as long as I draw breath you will never be alone again” she said  
He tugged her close and hugged her for a long moment. Pressing a kiss to her blonde hair he whispered “Thank you”  
She smiled softly and took his arm when he offered it. They started back for home  
“I’m glad you remembered how to get to the bridge” he said  
“I may have gotten lost on the way”  
“How many wrong turns this time?”  
“Oh you know.. 3 or 4”  
He smiled “How do you constantly mix up right and left?” he teased  
“Hey! It only happens when i’m stressed and to hear Charlotte talk, I thought I was going to have to file a missing person report!”  
They walked back home in comfortable silence. Elvira was lost in thought about meeting Tessa. Will was lost in his own about his tiny wife.   
As they were still abit away from home, she turned to him  
“I’m an orphan you know”  
He looked at her surprised “I didn’t know.”  
She nodded “my father died while my mother was expecting me and my mother in childbirth. So I was raised and named by my place back in Leeds.”  
He watched her taking in this new information but she was not finished.  
“Even though I come from good Shadowhunter stock, for some reason being orphaned made me the outcast. They did not want to be my friend or make me feel included. I did not have a Charlotte or a Cecily and especially not a Jem. so even though in coming to London, I left no one and no one ever left me or even cared that I was gone, I understand loneliness that seems to consume your soul.”  
He blinked at her “Oh” he breathed  
She just shrugged as they walked. It bothered her more than she let on to him and as she was sure with his story, there were details yet to be uncovered.   
They approached the Institute and saw a carriage. Her stomach churned. She did not see how she could live up to this Tessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon.  
> It is the meeting with Tessa  
> though she loves him, things wont be easier for my Evy ha!


	5. Chapter 5

They walked back into the Institute, Elvira’s feet feeling like lead. They heard talking and recognized it as Charlotte and Henry but the third voice was a female Elvira had not heard so she assumed that it must be Tessa. Will froze and she saw her husband look almost afraid. Without thinking, she took his hand in hers and squeezed gently.  
He took a deep breath and tugged her with him to face the woman who had stolen and broken his heart.  
They stepped into the parlor and the woman turned to them.  
Elvira was taken aback by her beauty. She looked at Will with a nervous smile, eyes holding fondness in them.  
He cleared his throat “Hello Tessa.”  
She stood and crossed to him. He dropped her hand as Tessa was reaching for them. Elvira rubbed her arm awkwardly and glanced at Charlotte.   
Will and Tessa began talking in low, fast tones and Elvira felt herself backing out of the room slowly.  
She left as fast as she could and nearly ran into Cecily. She had an uncharacteristic dark look on her face.   
“So you’ve met her then”  
Elvira nodded slowly then stopped “well I saw her at any rate.”  
Cecily huffed a bit “She’ll undo all his progress I just know.”  
Elvira sighed “I wanted to stay by his side...but I felt I was intruding.”  
Cecily frowned “You’re his wife”  
“Yes, but we’re really just becoming friends. They have a history I can never understand.”  
“Still. You should have been introduced.”  
“I’m sure I shall be… at some point today.”  
Her sister-in-law studied her face and her eyes widened “You love him”  
Elvira started and her mouth opened and closed. She finally just nodded  
“Does he know?”  
She looked at her aghast “No! Don’t tell him. I don’t want to scare him.”  
Cecily had to laugh at that knowing her brother could be flighty when he wished it.  
“I won’t tell...but...can you be happy loving him if…”  
“He doesn’t ever love me back?”  
Cecily nodded solemnly  
Elvira smiled a bit”Yes. Because...the honor and privilege of loving him...I can gladly love him my whole life without being loved in return I think. If he will let me love him, he need never love me.”  
Cecily could see she was dead serious. She did not know how to respond except to hug the little woman tight  
“Thank you, Evy” she whispered  
“For what?”  
“Just..being you.”  
She snorted hugging her tightly back”I can’t be anyone else. I am a bad actress.”

Unbeknownst to the pair, Will had heard the vast majority of their conversation and felt like he had been hit with bricks. Evy, his wife, loved him. Loved him so deeply and unselfishly that she did not care if he loved her. He was frozen in place.   
He shook off his shock and pretended to just be coming in then  
“Ah Evy, come I want to introduce you.” He stopped for a moment before offering his hand.  
Her eyes brightened just a bit as she slowly accepted it. Her hand was tiny in his. He tugged her behind him. She stopped just before the parlor and peeked in a looking glass to fix her hair. He watched her pull a few curls around her face.  
“You look fine.”  
She met his eyes in the mirror and smiled a bit.  
He took her inside and would not let her pull her hand from his.  
“Elvira this is Tessa Grey. Tess, this is my wife, Evy.”  
Elvira bobbed a curtsy and smiled at Tessa. Will realized Evy had a dimple in her cheek.  
Tessa stepped forward and took Evy’s free hand”I am so glad to meet you.”   
Elvira seemed to not know how to reply”a..and I you” she said unconvincingly  
Tessa squeezed her hand “Will may I speak to your wife alone?”  
Elvira’s eyes widened and she unknowingly tightened her grip on Will’s hand.  
“If she is amenable.”  
Elvira swallowed and nodded “Of course.”   
Will freed his hand and followed Charlotte out of the room, sparing a glance at Evy and giving her a small smile before exiting. 

Elvira sat when Tessa gestured to the sofa and looked at her with solemn grey eyes.   
She waited till she was sure they were out of earshot “Jem wanted me to come meet you.”  
“Oh. You know then.”  
“About the letters? I do.”  
Elvira nodded “I didn’t know who he was. Until today.”  
“Does Will know?”  
She shook her head and Tessa looked at her”you should tell him.”  
Elvira looked at Tessa “Is that what you wanted to talk about?”  
She laughed “Jem said you were blunt!”  
Elvira just watched her with distrustful eyes.  
Tessa took her hand “I wanted you to know how grateful I am that you’re in his life. He needs someone like you that can be a steadying influence. “  
Elvira watched her then blurted “How could you leave him?”  
Tessa sighed and looked down a bit “I loved him. But i’m in love with Jem.”  
“But why did he then think you were in love with him?  
“I thought I was and by the time I realized, it was too late. He loves deeply you see. Believe me when I say the hardest thing I have had to do was tell him I was going with Jem.”  
Elvira considered this “I can imagine...but…. I live with a man, a good and kind and sweet man, who is haunted by...well..you”  
Tessa flinched at that.  
“I do not mean to be rude, Miss Grey. It just gives me great agony to see the constant pain he is in that I cannot alleviate. “  
She nodded painfully “It pains me as well. “  
She squeezed Tessa’s hand “I can promise you that I will endeavor to love him as well as he lets me for all days on this earth.”  
She smiled softly at the girl “I think we would have been friends, had I stayed.”  
“Had you stayed, I wouldn’t be here.” She reminded Tessa  
Tessa nodded “Quite right. Funny how fate works isn’t it? “  
They parted ways shortly after and seeing that the hallway was empty, Elvira slipped out into the garden and walked silently. Her brain was rushing with emotion and anxiety. She knew now in looks she could never measure up to Tessa. Where Evy was small and almost delicate looking, Tessa was strong and robust, exuding a confidence from within.   
She was also decidedly not blonde.  
Evy held out one of her curls in front of her face and frowned at it “Why must you betray me too?”  
“Does your hair usually talk back?”  
She turned fast and saw Will arms crossed-which she noticed brought attention to the sinews of his muscles- and smirking at her.  
“Not usually, no”  
He walked over to her “I should’ve known you were quite mad.”  
“Bonkers, truly”  
He walked beside her”How was it?”  
“Awkward. But ok”  
They fell into a comfortable silence. He picked a tiny blossom off a bush and tucked it behind her ear. She flushed and he smiled at her.   
“Evy?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I..I’d like to try.”  
“Try? Try what? “  
“Being… married to you”  
“Will we already are married.”  
He gave her a look that turned her red “You know what I mean.”  
“What’s brought this on?”  
He sighed soft “Seeing Tessa… I loved her. Deeply. But she isn’t my wife. She isn’t going to be spending the rest of my life with me. She doesn’t kiss my forehead every night.”  
She blushed again “You know I do that?”  
He nodded “Sometimes I pretend to be asleep when you do it. It’s comforting.”  
He looked right at her, his blue eyes meeting grey ones”Evy can we try?”  
She nodded taking his hand “I’d like that.”


	6. Chapter 6

The next few months passed better than the first one had. They had taken to holding hands and taking long walks where they would laugh and get to know each other. They walked in the park and Evy squealed at some baby ducklings.

Will stuck up his nose “Evil bastards.”  
She laughed “They’re baby ducks, Will”   
“Ducks are evil, Elvira”   
She rolled her eyes and watched them. She got too close and the mother duck hissed. She jumped back with a shocked shriek   
“That duck just hissed at me!”   
Will was laughing harder than she had ever seen him “I was almost a widower thanks to a duck!”   
“The duck. Hissed!”

“What did I tell you? Evil.”

She looked horrified at what they had just witnessed and hurried away with him from the gang of murderous water fowl. 

He slung an arm about her shoulders as they walked closer to home. Her heart soared and she wrapped her own arm about his waist. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“It’s my birthday tomorrow.”

Elvira gasped shocked “What?? Why are you just telling me this!”

He shrugged “unimportant”  
She gave him a scowl and pulled away from him”I must go get things for your birthday. You go in and I’ll be home soon.”   
He smirked “Don’t get lost”

She rolled her eyes “Don’t get eaten by a duck”  
“Hey! You saw their evil side! I bet they’re hiding fangs!” He put his fingers on his mouth miming said fangs.

She laughed and kissed his cheek before rushing off in a swirl of skirts.

He went inside and Esme was waiting

“Oh! I thought Mrs Herondale was with you.”

“She’ll be home soon. Do you need her?”

“Just a letter, sir”  
“Well I’ll take it for her. “ he held his hand out and took the letter, his blood freezing when he recognized the hand. He went into their room and sat heavily on the bed holding the letter addressed to Mrs Elvira Herondale in his hands. 

  
  


It was another hour before he heard his wife on the stairs. She was laughing with someone and her voice grew louder before she entered their bedroom.

She smiled and went to kiss his head before seeing the letter in his hands.

“Will…”  
“How long has he been writing to you?”   
“It’s been a while since I’ve heard from him.” she replied after a second

“Not what I asked you”

She sighed “Since the day of our wedding.”  
He looked at her with blank blue eyes “five months”

She chewed her lip “I haven’t heard from him really since Tessa was here.”  
“Why did you hide it!”

She hated that he was angry “I didn’t even know who Jem was until you told me on the bridge.”

“Then why write!”  
“I..I don’t know. There was something about them. They brought me peace. Comfort. “

‘So that excuses lying to me”  
“When did I lie? “

“ You deliberately hid them!”  
She turned and grabbed a box off her desk and held it out “You may read them for yourself. Jem asked me not to tell you. He said that in every postscript”

He looked at her shocked “What?”

She pushed the box at him “Read them. You shall see” her voice sounded sad and resigned. Shoulders slumped, she turned and left the room. 

He opened the box and saw around a dozen letters tied with a piece of twine. He also saw a dried flower that he remembered he had tucked into her hair in the garden. There was also a ticket stub from when he and Evy had gone to the theater last week, a note had left her when he had to go away overnight and other items from their first months of marriage. His heart softened at the contents which was clearly a collection of items relating to him. He took out the letters and opened the first one that had been addressed to Miss Elvira Cartwright. He read through each one, letting Jem’s voice permeate into him. It was clear he was fond of Evy. It was also clear that Evy had told him how she felt for Will, but he had not realized the depths of the pain she felt for his own. He went to find his wife and saw her sitting in front of the fire tying a ribbon to a package.

“Evy?”

She looked up fast “Oh. Hello. “

“Can you come up with me?”

She nodded and followed him up to their bedroom. She had taken her hair down so it fell in thick blonde curls to her waist. 

He had her sit with him on their bed and handed her the latest letter.

“Read it. Please. Out loud”

She nodded and opened it.

“ _Dearest Evy,_

_I apologize that it has been sometime since I last wrote. I only reply now so you do not think me unpardonably rude. My sweet girl, the fact is you no longer have need of my help and support. You have learned to love our Will, warts and bad songs and all, and for that my heart sings. I pray each day that he learns to love you with unmatched fervor. Beg him for me to be happy. I could not rest if he was miserable due to me. If I could ask one thing of you, Evy, it would be to not reply to this letter. Hearing the goings on of you and Will brings me joy yet profound sadness that I may not join in them. Tell him I love him. I miss him. He is my brother yesterday, now and always. Tell him to cherish his wife. He does not yet know what he has in you. Thank you for your correspondence. I shall treasure them._

_As I close, Little One, I implore you to find joy in your everyday. Hold on to each happy moment as they will see you through the dark ones. Hold onto Will tighter. He will not let you go._

_With all my love,_

_Jem Carstairs._

_P.S. Show him this one if you’d like.”_

Elvira looked up and wiped her eyes as tears had begun to stream down her face. She saw a similar reaction on Will’s and leaned forward to wipe his tears. He watched her face.  
“You love me. “

She nodded

“I don’t have warts though and my songs are great!”

She laughed soft eyes shining with unshed tears.

He took her hands in his”I cannot lie to you Evy. I am so very fond of you”

“But you do not love me yet.”

He nodded “I’m sorry”

She cupped his cheek “It’s ok. Heaven knows I am glad for fondness”

He stared at her before tugging her close and pressing his lips to hers for the first time since their wedding. She froze but quickly melted into it and kissed back eager. He kissed his wife thoroughly weaving his hands into her hair. He knew he should stop but found himself unable to do so. 

He deepened the kiss hearing her soft groan and pressing forward. Before he quite knew what he was doing, he was hurriedly shedding his shirt. She ran soft hands over his chest, tracing each scar and rune. The act caused a deep shiver to ripple through him. He swallowed hard and waited for her slight nod before he began to undo the buttons on her bodice. It took him longer than he'd like to admit and when she was free from it, found himself kissing her neck. She ran a hand in his hair. He kissed the pulse near her chin. He moved and kissed the marriage rune gently. She moaned soft “oh Will”

That was all it took for him to lay his bride back and finish undressing each other. He had troubles with her corset and she laughed and assisted. 

As the two finally became one, Will was sure he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. He found he quite liked blondes when it came down to it. 

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT   
> Opening section never copied   
> Sorry!

When Will stirred in the morning, he instinctively reached for Evy and found his bed empty. He sat up with a frown and dressed, yawning as he went down the stairs to find her. He smelled something delicious and took a detour to see what wonders Agatha had cooked up. He peeked his head into the kitchen and saw his wife instead. She was humming, dressed only in a robe and pulling something from the oven. Her blonde hair was stuck precariously on her head with two pencils. He looked around the kitchen and spotted two wrapped gifts, one with a flower slid underneath the ribbon and a vase of more flowers. Someone had gone to the greenhouse. He came in the kitchen quietly and kissed her cheek 

“Morning”

She jumped a bit and smiled “Happy Birthday, Love!’

He grinned a bit “Is that why you’re up?”

She nodded “I made a cake. And breakfast too.”

“Oh you didn’t have to go to all this trouble. Agatha usually makes the birthday cakes. Or jam tarts in my case”

She froze “Oh I didn’t know you preferred jam tarts! Though perhaps I should have since they were served at our wedding.”

He smiled and tipped her chin to press a soft kiss “It’s very sweet of you and I shall eat the whole cake.”

She smiled “I hope not since we have Cecily and Gabriel’s wedding in three days and the dessert list is a mile long.”

He grinned “almost makes up for my sister marrying Lightworm.”

She smirked at him “I think they’re nice”

“Oh you would. You have no natural enemies” he sat at the table. She grew a bit quiet and he frowned”Ev?”

She shook her head “It’s nothing. It’s your birthday. Its a day of joy”

He watched her. He didn’t want anymore secrets from her. He briefly wondered if he should mention the curse. If it was still something he believed in. if it could bring harm to his wife. That thought made fear rise up in his throat like bile. He knew that this tiny woman was beginning to win his heart and he further knew he already could not imagine his life without her in it. What if he fell in love and lost her?   
She seemed to notice his worried thoughts and came over. She smoothed his furrowed brow and smiled”Stop frowning or you’ll get wrinkles”

He laughed once “Wow thanks”

She grinned kissing his nose. 

“Last night was... enlightening ...wife”

She blushed “Rather”

“If i had known . I’d have done that months ago!’ he declared

She made a face “No you wouldn’t have.”

He rubbed her sides “Says who?”

“Says the boy who ran away after two sentences between us”

“That boy was an idiot. I sit before you a man who has seen the light”

She laughed “I like this Will. I want this Will to stay please. No more broody, Mr Rochester, Heathcliff Will please”

He grinned pulling her in for a kiss. Since their wedding day that had scarcely kissed five times and four of them were the previous night. It seemed her husband was making up for lost time as he explored her lips with his own. Just before it got too out of hand she extracted herself from his arms. He had a pout on his face.

“Oh cheer up. We’re married. You can kiss me literally almost whenever you want.”

He leaned back in the chair as she finished breakfast. 

“Do you think them handsome?’   
She blinked at him holding a pan “Who is ‘them,’ pray?”   
“Gideon and Gabriel. Someone told me once they were thought to be the most handsome Shadowhunters in the area.”

“I suppose if you like blondes” she smirked at him

He chuckled and watched her “I am serious”

She set down the pan with which she was attempting to cook an egg “From the very first moment i saw you, I knew no man could ever be as handsome as you, Will. “

He stared and grinned slow standing and crossing to his wife. Bending, he scooped her up in his arms and went for the stairs 

“Will! The egg! “

“It can wait”   
“Not if you don’t want to burn down our home!”

He sighed heavily and turned back, taking it off the stove top “There. Happy?”   
“Thrilled” she said dryly

He nodded and continued his journey to their bedroom with her in his arms. 

“If i had known that Jem’s letters would have this effect on you, I’d have shown them to you a long time ago” she commented

He snorted kissing her as he got inside their room. 

  
That evening at supper, they all laughed and Will had his arm lazily around Evy’s chair. Cecily sent a beaming smile to Evy who sent one back. 

“Where were you today, Will?” Gabriel asked “I needed your help with a wedding thing. I told you that yesterday”

He took a sip of his wine “Oh I am sorry Gabriel. I was too busy bedding my wife to come to your aid.” he said casually

Beside him, Evy choked on her drink and started to cough. Cecily hid laughter behind her napkin. Henry didn’t hide it at all and burst into hysterical laughter. Charlotte looked astonished at his cheek. His wife was the color of a fresh tomato and sent him an incredulous look. 

He rubbed Evy’s arm “You alright?”  
She gave him a withering glare “No thanks to you” she could not pretend to be angry for long.

The conversations swirled around them. Charlotte took his hand and squeezed happily and wordlessly. They both knew what she meant.

After his birthday supper, Evy was changing behind the screen and Will was teasing her.

“Well, Ev, we are married. What do you suppose they believe we get up to?”  
She poked her head around “Well obviously they know. People just don’t talk about it at supper.”

She disappeared again around the screen and came out in her nightie running a hand in her loose hair. “You scandalized Charlotte”

He waved a hand dismissively “She’s quite used to it.”

“And furthermore you’ve only been ‘bedding’ me for one day. “  
“I told you I am a changed man”

She snorted and sat on the bed handing him his birthday gifts. 

He grinned at her “I’d rather unwrap you”

She laughed at that “Maybe if you’re good”

He slid the ribbon off the package and smiled at the book he’d been wanting”How’d you know?”

She rolled her eyes “Believe it or not, William, I do listen when you speak”

He grinned “wonder of wonders”

The second gift caused him to freeze and stare in shock. She turned red. 

She had begged Charlotte for a photograph of Jem since she knew if anyone would have one, it would be her. She finally gave in after weeks of her pleading. Evy had then purchased a frame for the picture. He ran his finger over the familiar face of his parabatai. Elvira watched her husband 

“I feel quite indebted to him, you know” she said soft

He looked at her “Oh?”

“ everytime I had a doubt or despair, a letter would show up as if he knew. I wish I could’ve known him personally.”

He smiled a bit sad “He would’ve loved you. In person I mean. He liked anyone who knew how to handle me”

“I think you’re a lot easier than people give you credit for” she shrugged

He set the gifts aside smoothing curls from her face “i…”

“I know” she nodded catching the glimpse of warmth in his eyes

She crawled up on the bed and laughed when he began to climb on top of her grinning mischievously. He kissed her hard but with affection. She knew at this point there was more lust than love in his heart for her. But she adored him so completely that she would take whatever he was willing to give, a fact that suddenly became clear to Jem and he reluctantly penned another letter, this time to Will.

  
  
  


A few days later, Elvira watched with joy as Cecily spun her new husband around the dance floor. She laughed happily for her sister. She glanced around and saw her husband chatting to Henry and drinking punch. She nodded fast when Gideon asked her to dance a fast one with him as Sophie didn’t know this particular one. She laughed with glee as they spun and especially when he had to lift her. 

Will on the other hand, was not pleased at all to see his wife dance with Gideon Lightwood. Charlotte laughed “Oh lighten up Will. it's just a dance”

“Yes and it’s ‘just’ my wife he's lifting above his head.”  
He scowled a bit watching her crack up as they spun. Some of her neatly done hair was coming loose at the quickness of the dance and the music. 

“Why William. Are you jealous?” Henry teased

He scoffed “No for she will be leaving the festivities with me.”

Still, it rankled him that someone else could bring her such joy. They laughed a lot together but he had never seen her so carefree. 

When it ended, Lightwood and Evy bowed to each other and he kissed her hand. Will tightened his grip on his glass relaxing just a bit as Evy bounded over to him. 

“That was so fun! We did not have dances like this in Leeds!” She breathed enthused

“I’m beginning to wonder what you did at all there, Ev” 

She laughed “Trained, slept and ate mostly. I had dancing and piano lessons but never got to use those skills.”  
The band started to play a slower song and Evy tugged his hand “Dance with me”

He looked at her “Oh you want to dance with me now?”

She smiled “I only ever want to dance with you. But I can’t very well be rude to Gideon since we are practically related” she tugged him with her “Come, husband, it’s a waltz”  
He could not hide the fond smile on his face as he tugged his wife close. 

His hand went to her small waist and hers to his shoulder ‘Can you reach?” he teased

“Oh you’re hilarious” she smirked at him

They danced in silence for a while. The music rose and fell around them. Just as Will pressed his lips to his wife’s hair, a cold breeze blew through the room. He felt her stiffen in his arms 

“I felt it too” He murmured glancing around for Charlotte who nodded once. 

Elvira pulled out of his arms and hurried to where she knew there would be weapons without a word. To her credit, Cecily had stored one under her skirt, as had, he saw now Evy. She threw him his easily and felt more cold air rush around them. 

He grabbed her wrist “Ev if it gets bad I need you to run”

She scowled “I’d like to see you try.”

He scowled back “If you die, I’ll kill you”

She shrugged “Same to you”

They turned as the lights went out and the room grew bitterly cold. They were all silent. 

Then they heard the shriek of a demon. 

Runes began to light up around the room. In the chaos of the attack, Will lost sight of Evy. he scanned the room quickly and saw her engaged in a fight but holding her own. His brain kept a mental checklist.

Evy. Cecily. Charlotte. Evy. Cecily. Charlotte.

He was trying to subdue more than one and not doing a great job at it. He yelled and saw one screech and disappear. He looked up and saw a furious Evy

“Don’t touch my husband, you bastards!” she yelled fighting another one.

He had never been more attracted to a woman in his life.

Which was why he was more than a little annoyed when he realized he was quite injured and fell to his knees. Evy spun and went pale “no no no no” she rushed to him

“I really wanted to bed you tonight” he said holding his bleeding side

She caught him in her arms and pressed kisses to his face “Survive and we won’t leave our room for three days.”

He smiled a bit weakly “Such a brazen offer, my wife.”

She kissed him hard “Just stay awake, my love”

He rested his head on her”I just need to close my eyes”  
“Don’t you dare, William Herondale. I love you. I love you”

He smiled at that and the world went black

Elvira’s panic increased tenfold and she looked around. The lights had come back on and the coldness had left the room.

“Char! Charlotte! Please I need you!” She said starting to cry

Charlotte, Cecily and Gabriel ran to her. Cecily went pale. Gabriel felt his neck

“He’s alive. Evy, hey, he’s alive’ he assured her

Henry and Gabriel carried him to the infirmary, a silently crying Elvira on their heels. 

The healers shut her out of the room and she cried in earnest.

Charlotte hugged her close “I got you”

She clung to the woman “I’m his wife! He needs me!”

They waited around outside the sick room. Elvira refused to leave for even a moment.

The healers whispered in Charlotte’s ear and she knelt by Evy.

“They’re sending for someone from the Silent City to aid us. They said for you to go in..just in case.”  
Elvira bolted up and into the room. Her husband lay in bed pale and quiet which she hated.

She knelt by him “This is the quietest I have ever seen you.”  
He smiled weak and brushed her cheek with his finger 

She nodded seriously “They say it's demon pox” 

He mocked close his eyes seriously “Then you should go find a younger, better man”

“Any younger and i’ll be in jail” she smirked at him

He grew genuinely serious “Evy...I…”

She shushed him”Tell me later”

He frowned “But…”  
“Later. And if you die, I’ll kill you”

He smirked “I can see the headline ‘Woman arrested for killing her dead husband.’”

She smoothed his hair “Quote ‘I killed him because he died.’’

He laughed then winced. She leaned down and touched her forehead to his. They remained like that until they told her she had to leave. She kissed him adoring and tapped his heart three times. 

She exited wiping her face and looked up at the Silent Brother who came.

She stared “Jem” she breathed

  
  


Charlotte stared at Elvira “How did you…”  
She shook her head “It’s a long story”

Jem squeezed her hand before silently entering the sick room. 

She grabbed Charlotte’s arm “If he doesn’t save him, Will will die from shock first”

Charlotte blinked “You have Will’s uncanny ability for poorly timed humor”

“Guess he rubbed off on me” she took a shaky breath

Charlotte tugged her close again “You love him”

“With all my heart and soul”

She gave her a sympathetic look “You long suffering soul” 

“Why does everyone act like he’s a burden?” Elvira sighed

“You know I love him dearly. You must allow that he’s difficult.”

“He’s been hurt. Over and over. By most who loved him. “

Charlotte smiled a bit “Thank goodness for you. Truly”

They waited , Evy pacing anxiously. Gabriel watched his sister-in-law” Please sit. You’re making me seasick”

Cecily smacked his arm and Evy shook her head”If I sit i’ll cry”

It seemed like hours before the healer came out  
“The Brother said he’ll make it. Mrs Herondale can go in”

Elvira rushed in and saw her husband asleep.

She looked at Jem “Thank you.”  
He nodded and she felt the meaning: He could do nothing but come.

He wrote something down and handed it to her. 

“ _You’re more beautiful that I had pictured_ ”

She smiled at him “I was at an advantage for Charlotte had a picture of you.”  
He scribbled again” _He does love you. He just hasn’t let himself admit it yet. When he does… wild horses couldn’t keep him from you_.”

She studied him “ I can never repay you for what you’ve done. Both times.”

He shook his head and handed another note “ _Your payment is loving him_ ”

She knelt by her Will and took his hand in hers, kissing it. She felt Jem touch her hair then saw him touch Will’s before slipping out. She sat by her husband’s side until he stirred and saw her.

“I had the oddest dream”  
“Oh?” she stroked his hand

“Jem was here.”  
She hesitated “He was here, my love”

His eyes widen”Where? Where is he??”  
Elvira sighed “He has already left for the City”

He fell back against the pillow heartbroken. She slid her hand over his hair 

“ He came only for you”

Will nodded “He would”

She playfully, but gently, smacked his shoulder “Don’t ever scare me like that again”

He smiled at her “Or what? Face your wrath?”

She rested her head on the bed “Hush”

He lifted his hand and played with her hair. “How scandalous; your hair is loose” 

She peeked up smirking “How will your reputation survive?”

“It’s in tatters now thanks to you. “

“You’ll have to leave London. Become a duck farmer”  
“I’ll throw myself off Blackfrairs Bridge first”

She laughed soft and nestled as close as she could to him”You’ll have to tell me this duck story.”  
“I’m sure you have many stories to tell me to. But at present, I need sleep and by the looks of it so do you”

She smiled soft “I’m glad you’re ok, love”

He touched her cheek “Me too”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad at action scenes lol  
> This is my longest yet.  
> Comment or message with any thoughts or critiques please!
> 
> EDIT  
> I just realized a whole section never copied! So here


	8. Chapter 8

“....Wait. Why did you bring a duck pie to the park anyway?”   
He rolled his eyes laying in the grass at said park “That is the least important detail, Love”

She smirked “Proceed”   
“Anyway. I held it out to a duck and it took it thus establishing my theory that ducks are evil cannibals”

“Oh well now your glee at demon ducks makes more sense”

He grinned and moved so his head was in her lap. “Your turn. Tell me a story” he clapped his hands commanding

She rolled her eyes “Hmm. Well. Let’s see. All my stories are depressing.”   
“I’ve read sad books too” He smiled at her

She shrugged “When I was small, the other children got a single gift for Christmas. A book. A wooden sword or something. I never got one.”

He frowned “Why?”

“They said...Father Christmas didn’t come to halfpint orphans” 

He scowled “Horrid”

“That was my nickname. Halfpint.”

“Did you like it?”

She shook her head “They liked to imply I wasn’t a whole person since I’m so short”

“I wouldn’t go that far”   
Her hand began to stroke his hair “Once, a warlock came to the school. One like Magnus but not him. He saw me watching from behind a shelf and knelt and made a little stuffed rabbit appear. One may say it was a waste of his abilities but to me...it was the world. I think he would’ve helped me more had he not been killed.”   
He studied her face “How are you so sweet?”

She smiled “I’m just me” 

“Exactly” 

She grinned “Lord if they could see me now with my handsome husband” she laughed “They’d think I was lying”

He watched her from his place in his lap. 

“Oh! I nearly forgot! I got a letter from Jem!” he pulled it out of his pocket. 

“Oh how nice!” She smiled nodding when he asked if she’d read it.

“ _ My Dear Brother, _

_ How I miss you and your antics. I began this letter before you were injured and before I got to meet your wife. The sentiments remain the same. It is time for you to let go. Let go of me. Let go of Tessa. You are not cursed. You are not doomed to a life of solitude. You have had bad luck in the past but that in no way rules your future. I could not be happier for you in your marriage if I had created it myself. You of all people know how it pains me to command you to move on from our bond but there is no other way. I admit it was selfish of me to be the one to heal you; i just had to see your face before I wrote this letter. Seeing your face, hearing you call out for your bride, and seeing the adoration on her face has brought such contentment to my soul. Be happy, my brother. Tessa and I will be watching over you always. _

_ Jem.” _

She set down the letter stunned. Will was silent as he took her hand and kissed her palm.

“I have so many questions”

He nodded “Go on”

“You called out for me?”

He laughed soft sniffing away unbidden tears. “I guess”

She smiled then watched him”Whats this about a curse?”   
He sighed “When I was small, my sister and I were doing things we should not have and we were attacked by a demon. “   
“Cecily?”

“Ella. she died”

She gasped “Oh will”

“It was my fault. And I was cursed to lose whoever I loved”

She grew quiet “And you thought Jem and Tessa were proof of it”   
He nodded painfully and clung to her hand 

She stroked his face with her free hand “I’m not going anywhere”

“Ev you can’t promise that”   
“I can and I will. I have lived 21 years of loneliness and misery, thinking I was only worth the demons or other creatures I could slay. You… you gave me a life I didn’t know was possible. I told you once that I only want one great love. And that for me is you, William Herondale”

He sat up a bit off her lap and kissed her 

She smiled into it “You’re going to shock the park”

He smirked “I couldn’t give a damn. That isn’t the only thing that would scandalize about either one of us”

She considered this “I suppose”

  
  


That night in bed, he wrapped himself around his wife. She cuddled close in her sleep and relaxed. He rested his chin on her head and stroked her thick hair. Her arms draped on his waist as she slept. 

“How are you mine?” he whispered 

She stirred in his arms somehow cuddling closer and wrapping her arm more securely around his waist. 

For not the first time, nor the last, Will felt entirely unworthy of his wife. 

Around the time of their six month anniversary, Charlotte informed them that they were to give a report of how things are progressing, as the Clave was eager to know how the arranged marriage went. 

Elvira made a face “They’ll ask if im pregnant yet”

“And are you?”   
Will sat up to hear the answer   
“No I am not. “ she shook her head “But they’ll ask seeing as its the main reason they had us wed”

“And when is this happening?” Will interjected 

“After Christmas”   
Evy smirked a bit “So in about 3 days”

At Charlotte’s nod, Evy stood “Right. I have to go pick up a gift I ordered for Christmas. I will be back before supper.” she crossed to her husband and dropped a kiss on his waiting lips.

“Do hurry, Love. It feels like snow”   
She nuzzled her nose to his “Aren’t you a bit young to feel the weather in your bones?”   
He grinned “I’m an old married man. Comes with the territory”

She turned to go and heard a groan from Charlotte as Will began to sing a Christmas carol, off tune and loudly. Her laughter floated back to Will as she went out into the cold. 

She had ordered a new book that Will had been laying not very subtle hints about wanting to read. She picked up the gift and made sure she had all she needed for gifts. Something for Cecy and Gabriel, Charlotte, Henry and Matthew and of course her husband. She ran her fingers over a child’s toy in the shop wondering if she’d ever have one. 

By the time she was on her way home, it was indeed snowing and the wind had picked up rather ferociously. She turned the corner and frowned against the heavily falling snow. A few more turns and she was completely lost. She remembered what Will had said about going to the bridge if she was ever unsure of where she was. She looked squinting at the street sign and made her way to the bridge to wait for it to clear. As if by magic, she froze as the path to home appeared as if illuminated in front of her. She hurried down it and opened the door just as her husband was coming out.

At home, Will was a nervous wreck. He paced back and forth waiting for his wife. It had been much too long and the snow was falling much too hard. Fed up with waiting, he grabbed his coat and flung open the door to reveal his Evy. 

“Ev!” he tugged her in. Her pert nose was bright red and she was trembling violently.

He tugged her mittens off her hands and rubbed the freezing fingers between his own, blowing warm air on them. 

She shivered “I got lost”   
He frowned at her”No more going out alone until you know your way.”   
“I did! The snow obscured it” 

Will removed her hat and cloak then scooped her up in his arms

“This is entirely unnecessary”

He shrugged “Don’t care. Want you warm”

He sat in front of the fire and cuddled her on his lap, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her. 

“Oddest thing. I was trying to find Blackfriars Bridge and then the path to home lit up like it was electrified”

He kissed the top of her head and hugged her. 

“I am not looking forward the meeting with the Clave”

He nodded his agreement “Nor I”   
“I don’t feel the need to defend why I am not yet pregnant to those people”   
He chuckled a bit “It’ll happen when it happens”

She opened her mouth to reply but Charlotte rushed in holding a letter.

“Both of you. With me. Now” 

Will helped his wife to her feet and they followed Charlotte into her office. She had a grave look on her face   
“The Clave has written me with the reason for the upcoming meeting”   
They both nodded curiously

“It appears...it appears.. They have been incorrect in the matter of your parents, Elvira”

She blinked “Incorrect?”   
“For your whole life it was assumed your mother was Alicia Cartwright and the father was always attributed to a member of the Blackthorn family. But it seems they’ve received confirmation that proves that to be false”

She frowned deep and Will took her hand in his

“It appears that your father… had demon blood in him.”   
The color drained from Evy’s face “So I’m not pure Shadowhunter stock as they believed”   
Charlotte nodded gravely “I fear they are going to demand an annulment of your marriage”

Will exploded and sprung to his feet “What?? They can’t do that!”

Charlotte looked at him pained and Evy nodded “yes. They can”

“I won’t allow it! I won’t!”   
Evy stood suddenly, tears going down her face and rushed out of the room. 

He looked at Charlotte furiously “I will not let them take her” he swore before following his wife. 

It took him a bit to find her but eventually he spotted her sitting in a window seat in the library. 

He knelt beside her and hated how hard she was crying.

“I knew it” she whispered

“Knew what?” he wiped her cheek

“This was too good to be true. You’re too perfect to be true.”

He frowned and moved her so he was sitting beside her “It isn’t. I’m not”   
She nodded “They’ll send me away. Maybe even to the Silent City. I’ll be a freak of nature.”   
“Evy’ he soothed “That isn’t true”   
She nodded and he in frustration grabbed her face in his hands “You listen to me. I will not allow them to take you from me, Elvira Herondale. You’re stuck with me for life.”

She blinked her grey eyes at him as he used his thumbs to wipe the tears off.

“I’m not sure you have a say.”

He gave her a determined look “I have the most say as I am the one you’re married to”

“I’m not sure they’ll agree”   
“Then to hell with them. I’ll spirit you away and no one can send you off”

She stared “you’d leave? You’d leave Char and Cecy?”

He rested his forehead on hers “What’s the point if you’re not here?”

Her eyes widened and she let her hands stroke the back of his head. 

They waited anxiously for the meeting. As they were ushered in, Evy felt his grip on her hand tighten. 

As predicted they informed her of her less than savory parentage and how that changed the circumstances of the match. Will’s hand was crushing hers as his anger grew.

He looked at them with steely blue eyes “So you mean to tell me that in the midst of my grieving for my parabatai you choose a bride for me and now you want to just take her away?”   
They seemed unsure of how to respond to that.

“Well as her husband and the one whom it most affects, I say she will not go”

“There’s more than a small chance she will never bear you a child which is the entire purpose for the match” one spoke up

Will turned his fury on him”I don’t give a damn. You aren’t taking her from me!”   
“We can find you a better girl. One that has pureblood. We’ll make it our priority.”   
“SHE is my priority!” he barked 

Evy watched him stunned

“She’s no longer worthy of the marriage” another said

Will snarled “If you try to take her, I will leave this place and never return”

They froze a bit but quickly recovered “William” one started

“NO! My wife stays with me. “ 

Evy rubbed his hand, eyes full of tears. 

“Why do you care so much? One girl is the same as the next” 

“Not to me. “

Will got up and left the room, tugging Evy behind him. She stopped him once they were in the hallway

“Will...I…”

He calmed and studied her face “you don’t know” he realized

“Know?”   
“What you are to me”

She stared at him”What?”

He jammed a hand into his hair “I’m bad at this! I’m so afraid if I say it out loud, I’ll lose you. That I’m cursed”   
She took his free hand “Tell me. Consequences be damned”   
He yanked her close and kissed hard but passionately. 

“Evy. Losing you… I can’t risk it.”   
Her heart sank. All she desired was to know if her husband loved her. She thought he did, especially based on what happened in the room. But she needed the words.

Instead of asking, she kissed him again”It’s ok”

He looked down at her full of desire for his wife. 

He tugged her up the stairs and into their bedroom where he hurriedly got his shirt off as she did her own top. He kissed her again using his hands to free her hair from its confines. His hands were all over her. It was as if he believed that this would show her how he felt.

It certainly helped.


	9. Chapter 9

Hours later, Evy’s eyes popped open with the realization that someone other than her husband was in her room. She sat up and tugged on clothes quietly and braided her hair fast. She peeked from around the screen. The room was quiet and still. Her husband slept peacefully. She stepped out hoping it was just her paranoia. When a hand went over her mouth and a dagger was pressed threateningly under her breast, she knew it was not.  
“Move. or he dies” the voice she recognized from earlier whispered in her ear.   
She nodded and let the consul member push her out the door.   
He roughly got her into a carriage.   
Before she got in, she dropped her ring on the ground for Will to find.  
She turned furious grey eyes on the other members of the Clave that were inside.   
“The only way to ensure strong children is to do away with you”  
She stared stunned “you’re going to kill me?”  
They did not answer and her heart began to race. “He’ll kill you all. “

Will sat up with a start when he heard a carriage leaving fast. He turned to cuddle his wife and found his bed empty. Dread filled him as he looked around and did not see her. He looked around in all her usual hiding places getting more and more panicked. He popped his head outside and saw nothing. He was about to go back in when he saw a glimmer of gold. He knelt and saw his wife’s wedding ring. He knew it was hers as he saw the initials E.C.H. inside.   
He ran inside yelling to anyone who could hear.  
Charlotte and Henry were the first to meet him followed closely by Cecily and Gabriel.  
“They’ve taken her. “ he bit out  
“Who?” Cecily asked  
Charlotte’s lips thinned into a line “When?”  
“Not long ago” he gripped the ring in his fist and shoved it into his pocket. “I’m going to get my wife. “   
He stalked away to get weaponry and his jacket. Gabriel appeared beside him  
“I’m coming”  
He shook his head “I can fetch my wife. “  
“You need help. I know we haven’t always gotten on but can we not be friends for Cecy? “  
“I’d sooner befriend a rabid badger… but as you are related I will accept the help”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes as he tugged his own jacket on.   
“Do we know where they may have taken her?”  
“They’ll either kill her or … take away her marks” charlotte said from behind them”Removing her marriage runes would do the trick in place of death”  
Will’s jaw tightened. She was not allowed to be taken from him before she knew he loved her.   
“Please Will. just don’t be reckless” she begged  
He turned angry eyes on her”now is not the moment to remind me of that”   
He left the room, Gabriel on his heels. 

They had taken Evy to the closest place they could find to give her the choices.  
Her heart froze when they threatened to remove all her marks.   
She started to beg which she hated “Let me go. Let me go back to him”  
The one closest to her slapped her hard across her face. She stumbled and held firm.   
Another grabbed her by her throat “Killing you would be so much simpler”  
She pushed at his arm furiously “Let me go!”   
His hand squeezed around her throat and she coughed panicking.  
He threw her on the floor and she sucked in air. “I won’t let you take my marks” she croaked  
She felt two of them hold her down and a third rip open her blouse exposing her marriage rune.  
“No! NO!” she shrieked terrified, kicking her legs and sobbing. “Let go!”   
They prepared their steles and Evy screamed sobbing “No!’

Will and Gabriel searched as fast as they could.   
Gabriel suddenly grabbed Will’s arm “There is a place. “ he looked at him”A place for secret rituals in London”  
Will nodded fast and took off running.   
They ran through the streets and being Nephilim were able to get through the barriers surrounding the building.  
His blood ran cold hearing Evy scream and beg.  
He burst in just as they were lowering their steles to remove her marks.   
“GET OFF MY WIFE!” He barked furious   
They jumped surprised and turned their anger to him.   
“Touch her and I’ll kill myself” he snapped.   
He let his eyes drift to Evy who was crying and pulling her ripped top closed.   
He stepped forward with Gabriel to defend her just as one of the Consul yanked her up by her arm. He scowled even more furious and as he jumped to help, the member threw his wife back. She hit the wall of the room with a thud and fell to the ground unconscious. Will froze panicked.   
The Clave turned as one “This isn’t over, Herondale” one said as they left thinking she was dead.  
Will ran to the crumpled form of his wife. He ran a hand over her hair gently and gulped when his hand came away bloody. Gabriel frantically felt her throat for a pulse and visibly relaxed  
“She’s alive. Strong pulse”  
Will scooped Evy carefully into his arms. They got back to the Institute as fast as they could. Charlotte rushed with him into the healing rooms. The healer cleaned off the bump on her head and inspected the purple bruises on her throat.  
Will had not noticed them earlier and clenched his fist.  
“She should live but I cannot say when she will awaken”  
Will refused to be moved from her side especially after they moved her back into their bedroom. He sat awake watching her sleep hating the bruises and swollen cheek which he assumed was from being slapped. He ran a finger up her arm  
“Wake up , Evy” he pleaded soft

A bird sang outside the window.  
Sun streamed in.  
Evy blinked her eyes and ran her tongue over her dry lips. She squinted a bit at how bright the sun was. She became aware of a dull throbbing in her head and cheek. She moved her eyes around the room and realized she was in her own bedroom at home. She did not remember how she got there. Looking around more, she spotted a familiar black haired head laying on the bed beside her. She listened to Will’s soft breathing and relaxed against her pillow. Lifting her hand, she rested it on his messy hair and stroked it. He sat up fast and instantly.   
“Evy” he breathed  
She studied him”you came for me. You got me home”  
He smiled, eyes wet “Of course”  
“How long ago was that?”  
“Three days”  
“I’ve been asleep three days?”  
He nodded “You woke up briefly in a nightmare and cried and fell back asleep”  
She turned serious grey eyes on him”I’m going to ruin your life”  
He frowned “No. No you aren’t”  
She sighed “The Clave won’t let us alone. You know this”  
He scoffed “Like I care”  
“Will…”  
“Listen to me. I will not lose you. I will not allow you to leave me. You say my life will be over as I know it if you stay. I say it will be over if you go.”  
Her lips parted “Oh”  
“My biggest regret when I realized you were gone was that you didn’t know..how I felt”  
Her eyes widened  
“Evy I am completely, irrevocably, painfully in love with you.”  
He heard her sharp intake of breath  
“I do not pretend to deserve you. You are like the stars. Beautiful and shining and bright and you’ve awoken me in ways I thought were long dead.”  
Her lips trembled but he wasn’t done  
“When my Jem left me, when Tessa followed, I thought that was the end of my life. And perhaps it was. But it gave me the chance to begin a new chapter in a new book with you. You are not my first love,”  
She nodded knowing this  
“But you are my last and true love”  
A tear slipped down her cheek”Oh Will”   
He wiped the tear “No more of these. I will try my best to never make you cry”  
More tears fell fast as she touched his face.   
“You know I love you” she whispered, her voice still hoarse from being choked.  
He smiled and nodded  
“When I moved here, Will, it was my last chance for happiness.”  
“You don’t have to…” he hated how her voice must hurt her  
“Shush” she smiled adoring”Let me.. I was so afraid to marry someone I did not know. Especially when I realized he was the handsome and clever Will Herondale”  
He grinned “I'm telling Charlotte you find me clever. She says I’m ridiculous”  
Evy patted his hand”You can be both clever and ridiculous, dearest”  
He smirked at her  
“Anyway, all I knew is I wanted to ease the pain in your eyes. In your heart. The letters from Jem gave me hope. Seeing Tessa...did not”  
“Why?”  
“Cause she was so beautiful and seemed perfect for you.”  
He kissed her hand”You’re beautiful, too”  
“I never thought I could deserve you. That i could hope you would ever love me as much as I loved you. But I have found the one my soul loves”  
She quoted from traditional Shadowhunter wedding vows.  
His eyes filled with tears.   
“And many waters cannot quench love” he finished   
She slid her hand into his hair “never ever”  
He leaned into her touch, relief evident on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry-  
> The drama is not over!  
> I would love feedback or beta readers!


	10. Chapter 10

As winter melted into spring, Elvira came to the realization that marriage was truly better when the couple acknowledged they loved each other. Will made her happier than she was sure she had the right to be. As they sat in comfortable silence reading, Will glanced at her

“ I want you to meet my parents”

Her head darted up “Me? Why?” she blinked at him 

“Maybe because you’re my wife?”

“Oh that”

“Cecy and Gabriel are planning a trip to York to see them and I think we should go”

“Will they like me?”

He squeezed her a bit “I like you”

“Not what I asked”

He shrugged “I’m sure they’ll try”

She made a face and closed her book “If you want to, fine”

He smiled affectionately at her and she responded by kissing him.    
“It’s a good thing you’re adorable” she smirked

He flushed. She liked how his pale skin turned pink so easily. She rubbed his cheek with her thumb. His hand traced the scar at the base of her neck 

“How did you get this?”

She sighed a bit “Oh. where i lived, there was this fellow student who was a real bully and I had to spar him… I’m not bad with a sword but he was much taller than I. taller than you even. And when he bested me he did this with the tip of his sword to ‘remind me who I am.’ It left a scar”

He frowned “Oh.”

She attempted to change the subject “say something in Welsh”

He grinned “ dwi'n hoffi'r synau rydych chi'n eu gwneud wrth gusanu'ch clust”

She stared “What does that mean?”   
“I like the noises you make when I kiss your ear” he grinned 

She turned bright red as he attacked said ear with his lips. She giggled low in her throat, gasping a bit when he nibbled on the lobe. 

“Something nice , William”

“That was nice. For me”

She gave him a look

“ti yw cariad fy mywyd, fy nghalon”

She watched him waiting for a translation

He smoothed her hair from her eyes “You are the love of my life, my heart”

She smiled and kissed him “See isn’t that much better?”

“I still like the noises you make…” 

She cut him off with a kiss which made him go a bit weak in the knees. 

The train ride to the Herondale family home in York was long. Will was growing antsy and bounced his leg. Gabriel watched it and scowled

“Quit that”   
Will smirked “Does it bother you?”

“Immensely”

“So does your being married to my sister but I don’t suppose you’ll quit that?”

He rolled his eyes at him. 

Will stood “I’m going to stretch my legs. Ev?” he reached a hand out

She looked up from her book “Ok” she took it and walked with him

She was quieter than usual and Will nudged her arm “You ok?”

She shrugged “I’m nervous. Until you and Cecy and Charlotte, most people did not like me. I want your parents to like me.” 

He hugged her to his side “They’d be insane not to. You’re pretty and sweet and keep me from needlessly killing myself”

“I’m your wife, Will, but not even I can perform miracles.”

When they arrived at the home, Evy stared in wonder at the rolling green hills and the flowers that blew in the breeze. Will helped her down and she looked around. 

“This is a beautiful place” 

He nodded “It is”

“Goodness” she breathed eyes full of wonder.

A woman and a man (who looked startlingly like Will) came out to greet them. They embraced their children then turned to Evy after greeting Gabriel whom they had already met previously.

She smiled at them shy “I’m Elvira”

His mother hugged her fast and his father kissed her hand. It was like looking into the future and seeing what her husband would look like when he grew older. 

His father glanced at Will “The Clave wrote us about her”

He scowled “Why?”

“I suppose they believed we had some influence over you that we could exert”

“I won’t leave her”

“We won’t ask you to” he replied 

Mr Herondale looked Evy over “But I would like to have a frank talk with your wife, William”

Will’s hand went to Evy’s waist and rubbed it a bit. 

“Tomorrow.” Will said “ we are all tired from the journey and it would not be right to do this now”   
His father agreed and Evy did as well. She sat on the bed in Will’s bedroom which looked like it had not changed much since he was very young. She knew that couldn’t be so as this was not his childhood home. 

Will gave her a sheepish smile “Sorry we have to stay in a small room. It’s meant for just me. And my parents put all my childhood things in it”

She shook her head “Oh don’t worry. It’s charming” she ran her hands over children’s books and toys. “Anything here we should take in case we have our own?”

Will wrapped his arms around her from behind “When. not if”

“You know it is an if. Because of who I am”

“Who you are is Elvira Herondale. My wife. My cariad”

She smiled soft leaning back on his chest “Don’t say sweet things when we are next door to Cecily and Gabriel and can’t do anything about it”

“So you don’t want to scandalize Lightworm then?”

“I’d rather not. We do have to go home with them after all”

Will sighed heavily “Fine”

In the morning, she met her father-in-law in his study. They decided to walk in the meadows.

It was silent for a while then he said “You must understand, I do not wish to upset you”

She blinked “Alright”

“There is a rather large chance you will not give him children”

She nodded “I am aware”

“Is it then fair to keep him bound to you?”

She considered this “I am not keeping him bound. That is his choice entirely.”   
“But do you not care for him?”

She stared a bit then shook her head “Sir, I am hopelessly in love with your son. I have been for sometime. He knows this. He loves me in return. But… if I believed for even a moment that our marriage was making him unhappy, that he longed for a family I could not give him, then I would release him from our vows immediately.”

“You would do that? At the cost of your own happiness?”

“In my experience, my own happiness has mattered little. My priority is ensuring his.”

He watched her surprised at this.

“Currently, his opinion is that I am essential in ensuring said happiness and I am thrilled to be with him for as long as that stands.”

He smiled a bit “alright. It does my heart good to see my son’s bride love him so fiercely.”

They parted and Evy continued to explore the heather. She sat and fashioned a flower crown out of daisies happily. She looked up when she heard her name being called and smiled to see her husband bounding over the grass towards her. The wind blew his black hair and his pale cheeks were flushed with exertion. She watched him approach her. In normal Will fashion, he flopped down beside her. She smiled and popped the crown on his head

“My prince” she joked

He grinned “I gather I look radiant”

She nodded seriously “the flowers themselves are jealous of your beauty”

She started making one for herself. Will watched her face 

“You bewitched my father”

She looked up “Did i?’

He nodded “He thinks you’re the best thing that could have happened to me.”

She grinned “I am honored”   
“What did you say?”

“Merely that I valued your happiness above my own”

He made a face “Not that again”

She shrugged “I can’t help how I see things”   
“Well whatever you think, it won over my father. My mother is already in love with you and you know what Cecy thinks.”

She smiled relieved “Good” she brushed a stray lock of hair from his eyes. She once again considered just how beautiful her husband was. From his thick jet black hair to his impossibly blues that were framed by thick lashes, he truly cut an impressive figure. She watched his easy grin that lit up his whole face and traced it with her finger. 

He kissed the exploring digit and watched her “What?’

“Oh just thinking about how handsome my husband is” she smiled

“You flatter me, my wife” he blushed

“I do no such thing. You know I’m honest to a fault” she grinned.

He buried his face in her lap and rested there as she hummed soft. 

Later, Evy took some time to walk around the grounds more, this time with her mother-in-law and Cecily. They all laughed sharing Will stories that endeared him to her further. 

Will went outside in search of his Evy and this time it was his turn to appreciate his spouse. He took a moment to consider all the differences between Evy and Tessa. Tessa had light brown hair that had a wave to it . Evy had blond hair that was not light as Jessamine’s had been or sandy like Gideons; it was rather like spun gold and fell in thick curls down her back. They both had grey eyes but Evy’s were darker, more like a storm cloud. Perhaps the most glaring difference was in the height; Tessa was tall enough that Will had only needed to lean a little to kiss her. Elvira barely reached his shoulder, though she was still taller than Charlotte. He had to bend to kiss her and sometimes to save his neck, he just scooped her up so she was closer to his height. He didn’t mind the extra work it took to kiss her, however, and he knew she quite liked when he lifted her. Tessa had been more sarcastic than Evy , that was certain, but he would not trade his bride’s innate sweetness for the world. He stood there, just watching her. He watched her laugh soft with Cecy. she picked a few flowers and held them loosely in her hand. The wind was causing several curls to blow free from her loose bun at the nape of her neck and he longed to cross to her and wrap said curls around his finger. She tugged her shawl closer around her tiny frame. He knew she looked much more fragile than she was in truth. She looked over and caught him staring. He flushed red and she smiled indulgently. 

“Come” she beckoned him

He walked over fast and slid his hand around her waist “And what are you up to, Evy-mine?”

She beamed at the new nickname “Just discussing the perils of one William Herondale”

He blinked “I am maligned!”   
All three women laughed at that and Evy patted his cheek “ I defend you most ardently, dearest”

Cecily smirked “Sure you did, Evy. sure”

The couple parted from his family and walked close and alone.

“You know you’re the only person to ever call me Ev”

“Am I?” He smiled

She nodded “I could barely get anyone to shorten my horrid name to Evy before I moved to London and was greatly relieved when everyone took to using it. But you and only you call me Ev”   
“Seems fitting. You’re the only one who calls me dearest” He winked

“I would hope so”

He kissed the top of her head and nodded

“Why were you staring?” she smiled at him

“Can a man not appreciate the beauty of his wife?”

She rolled her eyes “If said wife had any beauty to behold”

He frowned at her “I have told you many times that you are simply beautiful”

“Let’s just say that I pray any children we may be blessed with look like you”

“No. I want one blonde headed little child who reminds me of my darling wife. I want one with storm cloud eyes. “ His hands framed her face “Preferably one who is so petite I could fit her in my pocket”   
She smiled softly at him “storm cloud eyes?”

He nodded “Your eyes are the exact shade of a large cloud before the rain comes. You have a storm inside you, Evy-mine, but you use it to defend those you love. You have scars, yes, but so do I and I love each one. They speak of a story being written that ended with you being my wife. We are part of each story we have read, you know. They live inside us and guide us. The one we are in is my favorite yet.”   
Her mouth opened slightly as he waxed poetic “My darling..”   
“You are my cariad, my best friend, my whole heart, you are the Beatrice to my Benedick, the Jane to my Rochester, the Lizzie to my Darcy, the Lucie to my Sidney…”   
“You know at least one of those isn’t flattering and Sidney died for Lucie” she interrupted

“I mean Jane Eyre in the strength of your character and heart. As for Sidney , yes he did die for Lucie but the intensity of his love left him no choice.”

She rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs “William Herondale, I love you so much”

They went up to bed where Will pressed kisses to her neck as she brushed her thick hair

“Dearest, please don’t begin something we cannot finish” she said softly yet urgently

His hands came around her and rubbed her waist “And why can we not finish it?”

“We are in your parents home with your sister and her husband two doors down”   
“We can be quiet” he insisted kissing her jaw

“Oh can we?”

He nodded and tugged her closer “As mice”

She returned the languid kiss he pressed on her lips turning in his arms.

She let him lay her back and kissed her man thoroughly. 

She prayed they were as quiet as he had promised.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started a sequel of sorts to this fic!  
> Check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mostly because I hate love triangles and do not believe in them!  
> Don't hate me!  
> :)


End file.
